Apples and Diamonds
by FutureShock
Summary: Rarity discovers feelings for Applejack and decides to act on them. Will things work out or will these feelings ruin their friendship?
1. Feelings

Hey there FutureShock here and I am doing a little edit to this story, I have re-read it and noticed a few things. Apart from grammar errors the pacing is a little too fast, and I want to slow it down a bit. I will probably add a chapter or two just to add more detail and squeeze some more out of the story. So sit back relax and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Feelings

It was a nice sunny day in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash had just finished clearing the clouds and everything was peaceful. It was so nice that Pinkie Pie had the idea of having a picnic, and luckily for her the rest of the Mane 6 were on board. Pinkie Pie bounced around and invited everypony, some of them still had to finish up a few things before the picnic. While waiting on the others Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash set it up at the location, they laid down the blanket and took out the cupcakes and drinks Pinkie brought.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she put on her shades. "You know Pinkie, sometimes you have some good ideas." That got a huge smile out of the pink pony.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash, you know I've always said that I had good ideas but nopony would listen to them before and that always made me sa..." She was interrupted by Rainbow putting her hoof over her mouth.

"Let's not spoil the moment." Pinkie Pie just nodded.

A few moments later Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy came in view of the picnic area, which made the two ponies who were already there cheer. Twilight was organizing her library, Fluttershy was feeding her animals and Rarity had been taking inventory on her fabric. "Hey girls, sorry were late." Twilight said as the three of them had arrived at the picnic.

"Oh it's no big deal, but now we can finally start this picnic! Pinkie shouted which in turn made everypony cheer.

"Alright is everypony ready?" The unicorn asked and they all nodded their heads, well not all of them because somepony wasn't there.

"Hey where's AppleJack, she should have been here by now?" Rainbow Dash flew around but saw no signs of AJ. It was strange why wasn't AppleJack there, normally she would never miss a get together with her friends.

"She must still be at Sweet Apple Acres, she must still have chores to do." Fluttershy noted sadly. Everypony started to become sad, and a little guilty that their friend was working while they were relaxing. It just didn't feel right to them, so somepony was going to have to check on her.

Twilight knew that only one of them needed to go to Sweet Apple Acres to get AppleJack. "Somepony should go check on her, who wants to go?"

"I'll do it, I need to stretch my hooves anyway." Rarity volunteered and since nopony else had an objection she went off. The picnic spot wasn't that far away from Sweet Apple Acres, it was only about a five minute walk. On her walk she was enjoying the gorgeous scenery, it was days like this that Rarity enjoyed the most. Apart from her dresses Rarity did love a nice walk, and today was quite the day for a walk. She finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and saw Applejack bucking trees, luckily there weren't that many trees left to buck.

"AppleJack dear are you ready for... the..." For some reason Rarity couldn't help but stare at Applejack, and it wasn't because she was dirty. There was something about the orange earth pony bucking the trees in the sunlight that made Rarity think, it was as if she was under some sort of spell. She just couldn't help herself, she was locked in a trance at the sight of AppleJack.

"Umm Rarity what ar' y'all looking at?" Rarity snapped out of her trance and saw the orange pony standing in front of her, with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, nothing darling I was just... deep in thought." Luckily for Rarity, AppleJack believed her.

"Well I guess we should head to the picnic." They both headed to the picnic but along the way Rarity couldn't help but stare at AppleJacks' flank. She was also thinking about her a lot, but they weren't innocent thoughts... they were desires. Rarity's head was full of weird emotions, it's like something just came over her and she was all of a sudden infatuated with AppleJack. Unfortunately for her they had arrived at the picnic, so she would have to push those thoughts away.

"Hey Rarity and AppleJack are here!" Rainbow Dash shouted and the rest of the Mane six started cheering, they could finally get this picnic started.

"So AppleJack how did your chores go?" Fluttershy asked.

"They weren't too bad, I got em all done didn't I?" Everypony laughed and they all started eating the cupcakes that Pinkie Pie brought.

She had brought twenty four of them, so each pony got four. "You've out done yourself Pinkie Pie, these cupcakes are mighty delicious!" AppleJack exclaimed as she took another bite of her cupcake, the others were thinking the same thing.

"This juice isn't too bad either." Twilight said which made them all giggle.

"This truly is a gorgeous... day..." Once again Rarity was staring at AppleJack, she just looked so beautiful eating that cupcake. Her mouth was covered in frosting and Rarity would have loved to lick it off. The white unicorn was trying not to think about it but she couldn't help it, she was having all of thoughts/desires and they were all about the earth pony.

That wasn't the first time she was staring at AJ, and unfortunately for her she was caught the last couple of times. "Uh... Rarity why do you keep staring at AppleJack?" Fluttershy asked and everypony looked at Rarity and made her extremely nervous. Rarity would have to think of something to say, because she wouldn't want her friends to know she was having feelings for AppleJack. It wouldn't be fair to drop a bombshell on all of friends at once.

"Oh... well, I uh... oh would you look at the time, I must be getting back to my boutique!" With that Rarity ran off and headed straight for her boutique, she was running as fast as her legs could take her. With the rate she was traveling it only took a couple of minutes, and once she got there she locked the door and started to relax.

_'Come on Rarity get a grip, you musn't stare at AppleJack.'_ Rarity tried not to think about AJ but she couldn't help herself. There was something so enchanting about AppleJack that Rarity found so captivating. She was wondering why these thoughts were happening, never before has she felt like this about anypony. She took some deep breathes and grabbed a glass of water, she took a big gulp and was starting to relax. Since she needed to clear her head, Rarity decided to go upstairs and work on a new dress.

She made her way to her sewing room and thought about what fabric to use, but she just couldn't decide. Earlier today she had thought of the perfect dress, but now she couldn't even remember it. "Oh why can't I keep my head straight?!" Rarity shouted to nopony as she became frustrated. The only thoughts that came into her head were of AppleJack, she had no idea where they were coming from. Picturing AppleJack in all of her naked glory, Rarity felt the same urges as before come back. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, she went downstairs and looked out the window and saw it was Twilight. Rarity sighed and opened the door, it was probably a good thing that Twilight stopped by.

"Twilight my dear, please do come in." Twilight walked in and Rarity immediately closed the door behind her. "So what brings you to my boutique, would you like something to drink?" There was a moment of silence and Twilight just gave Rarity a look, I think she knew what was going on.

"So is there something between you and AppleJack?" Rarity's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, she kind of expected that was what Twilight was here for... but she wasn't expecting her to be so blunt. Then again Twilight Sparkle was one of the smartest ponies around, so it wouldn't have been too much of a stretch for her to assume something was up.

"What kind of crazy idea is that, I'm not thinking about AppleJack!" It's as if she was in denial. Twilight gave Rarity a confused look, because she knew something was up. It was hard to try and hide something from Twilight, she's very perceptive.

"Then why were you staring at her at the picnic?" Now things were starting to get awkward, Rarity was going to have to tell Twilight that she was developing feelings for AppleJack. Twilight was _definitely_ too smart to fall for a lie, and it was probably better to just tell her the truth. She didn't know how her friend would take it but she needed to tell her.

"Oh Twilight, I think I have a crush on AppleJack!" Rarity threw herself at Twilight and broke down into tears. Twilight padded her on the shoulder and handed her a tissue to wipe the tears off of her face.

"But you two are so different, you're clean and she's dirty."

"I know we are different but when I saw her bucking apples, something just came over me." This was a lot to take in for Twilight, not only was one of her friends a lesbian but she had a crush on another one of her friends!

"So why don't you go tell AppleJack that you feel this way?" It's true she should tell AJ before something happens to prevent Rarity from telling her.

"But what if she doesn't have the same feelings about me that I have about her?"

Twilight put her hoof on Raritys' shoulder. "Well if you don't tell her then you will never know how she feels about you." Rarity thought about it, and realized her friend was right. If Rarity didn't talk to her she would never know if AppleJack had the same feelings.

"Alright Twilight, I shall go over to Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow and tell AppleJack how I really feel." The purple alicorn gave Rarity a nod and left the boutique, leaving her alone to think about how tomorrow would go down. The more she thought about the orange pony the more she got turned on, and she started to clop. This was actually the first time Rarity had ever clopped, and she was enjoying it. The thought of doing it seemed so... dirty, but to her surprise it was actually kind of nice.

"Oh AppleJack... that feels soo good." She moved her hoof around her pussy even faster, and moaned even louder. Luckily she was alone in the boutique otherwise it would have been harder to control herself. The more she rubbed the better it felt. "Keep going don't stop!"

She was now going faster than before, she was reaching the end. "I'm going to..." Just like that The purple maned unicorn came all over her floor, cum was pouring out of her vagina. Doing that tired her out so she used her magic to grab her 'reaction couch', she then decided to lie down and get some rest. Rarity was now more determined to tell AppleJack how she felt, but a few moments later she passed out on her couch. Rarity had a dream of her and AppleJack sitting on a hill in each others arms, it was a very good dream... until it ended right before they kissed.

She awoke a couple hours later when there was another knock at her door, so she cleaned up the 'stain' and opened the door. It was Pinkie Pie and she looked very excited. "Pinkie Pie darling, what brings you here?" Pinkie Pie kept on bouncing, causing Rarity to wonder how much sugar was in that ponys' body.

"Ooooh I've got great news!"

"What is it?" Pinkie Pie didn't stop bouncing which was starting to bother Rarity, she just wanted to know what this news was.

"There's going to be a celebration today for AppleJack's big sale in Canterlot!" Rarity remembered her talking about selling apples in Canterlot but she must have forgotten, it happened a little while ago and it didn't help that she had other 'things' on her mind.

"Everypony is going to be there, you should come too!"

"Is AppleJack going to be there?" That sounded like a stupid question but considering what Rarity was feeling it was legitimate.

"Of course silly, it is her party." Luckily Pinkie Pie didn't remember what happened at the picnic earlier, or maybe she just didn't think anything of it.

"Alright, so when is it?"

The pink pony smiled brightly. "Right now!" That barely gave Rarity any time to compose herself/mentally prepare herself for the party. She knew Pinkie Pie wouldn't let her miss the party so they left her boutique and Rarity locked it up... she had to hope for the best.

"Shall we darling?" They both headed toward the party and like Pinkie Pie said everypony was there having a good time. They caught up with the rest of the mane six but there was the slightest bit of tension in the air.

"Hey Rarity I'm glad you could make it." AppleJack gave Rarity a hug, which wasn't helping her control her desires.

Rarity let out a sheepish laugh before speaking to her friend. "Of course, I wouldn't miss this... for the world." AppleJack could tell something was wrong with her friend.

"Somethin' wrong sugarcube?"The yellow maned pony asked.

Rarity let out a sigh and whispered into AppleJacks' ear. "I'll tell you tomorrow, meet me at my boutique." AppleJack was a little bit confused but she gave Rarity a nod and the party continued normally. It wasn't too over the top but it was a party none the less, there were games, food and plenty of partying. Occasionally Rarity would glance over at her crush, she liked what she saw but was careful to be discrete. Everypony else seemed to enjoy the party as well, and all in all it was a great party.

After a couple of hours the party had ended, which left everypony feeling worn out. "Wow that party was awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted and the rest of the Mane six agreed, but the party went on so long it was suddenly night time. Sometimes ponies can lose track of the time at a Pinkie Party.

"It's getting pretty late and I'd best be getting home, thanks again y'all for coming out." Everypony said their goodbyes and they each headed to their homes, but when Rarity got home she found it hard to sleep. She was nervous about telling AppleJack that she had a crush on her but she also knew it needed to be told. To help her fall asleep she did some more clopping, which was once again amazing. After that Rarity had fallen right asleep, and could now only wait for the morning to come.

The next morning Rarity heard a knock at her door, she got out of bed and headed for the door and opened it to see AppleJack. "AppleJack you made it!" She led AJ inside and locked the door behind her, it was now or never Rarity thought.

"Well what was it you wanted to talk about?" Rarity used her magic to get the 'reaction couch and they sat next to each other.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

AppleJack declined because she wanted to hear what Rarity had to say. "So what's this all about Rarity?"

"Ok AppleJack... if you must know I..." Rarity was having a difficult time telling the orange pony her feelings for her. Seeing how nervous she was AppleJack put her hoof on Rarity's and looked her in the eyes. _'Damnit AppleJack, why do your eyes have to be so lovely?!_' She thought to herself as they continued to look each other in the eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything sugarcube, you just have to trust me."

Rarity looked around nervously before sighing, this was the moment of truth. "AppleJack, I have a crush on you!" This caught the earth pony by surprise and she didn't quite know how to react to this.

"H-how long have you had a crush on me?" AJ was very conflicted but Rarity knew that she would respond with honesty.

"I'm not sure I guess it really started becoming apparent yesterday at Sweet Apple Acres." AppleJack was taking all of this in, and wasn't sure what to say. It must have been a lot to take in since AJ was just sitting their deep in thought.

"Why me sugarcube, what is it about me?"

"I love how you are so hard working and honest, and you are really beautiful." AppleJack was shocked, she never really heard anyone compliment her this way.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"In my eyes you are the most gorgeous pony in all of Equestria!" That comment caused AppleJack to blush, she never had anypony compliment her like that.

She let out a small laugh. "Wow, I never knew you felt this way." Neither did Rarity until yesterday, but through their past experiences together these feelings started to form.

"Well, now that you know how I feel about you... how do you feel about me?" AppleJack had to think for a moment, she was caught off guard by this whole thing. After a few moments of thinking she still wasn't sure.

"Well... I think I need some time to think about this, but I'll have an answer for you later toady I promise." Rarity had a small look of disappointment but also some understanding. She wasn't going to force AppleJack to answer right away, that could have led to a bad situation for both of them.

"Alright darling, I'll be here waiting and whatever you decide, I will accept." Rarity opened the door and AppleJack left her boutique, and as Rarity closed the door she became extremely nervous. She really wanted AppleJack to love her but if AJ said no Rarity couldn't force AJ to be with her. It was up to fate now, and that was something Rarity didn't want but she did have a 50/50 chance. So all she had to do was wait/hope for the answer.

* * *

So here is the first rewritten chapter, no major changes except more detail was added... at least I hope I added more detail. I still kept Rarity telling AppleJack her feelings in this chapter, I could have moved it to the next chapter but I like it this way. The updates for this won't be regular, since I have other fanfics going on. R and R and have a good day!

FutureShock


	2. Experiementation

Welcome back guys, hope you enjoyed the first re-written part. So Rarity told AppleJack her feelings and is now waiting for an answer, what will it be? For those of you who have read this before know what will happen, then again, anything can change in a rewrite. Now just enjoy this re-written chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: Experimentation

Having just left Rarity's boutique the orange earth was now wandering around Ponyville for a bit to think things over. In the span of a few minutes one of her best friends admitted to having a crush on her. She never expected anypony to confess their love for her, especially not somepony like Rarity. AppleJack sighed as she passed by several ponies. _'I don't know what to do, I mean I like Rarity but I'm not sure if I like her that way.'_ The yellow maned earth pony thought to herself as she continued walking, not knowing where she was going to go. After a few minutes of walking AppleJack bumped into Fluttershy, knocking her hat off and giving both of them some head pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry AppleJack, I should have watched where I was going."

"It's not your fault sugarcube, I was distracted by my thoughts and I wasn't payin' attention." Fluttershy picked up AppleJack's hat off the ground and gave it to her. The two laughed nervously for a little, Fluttershy was about to leave when she stopped her. "Hey Fluttershy do you have a moment to talk? I'm having a problem and talking to somepony else would really help me."

The shy pony nodded. "Of course AppleJack, we can go to my cottage." They headed off toward her cottage and AppleJack knew she would have her answer for Rarity after talking with Fluttershy. She felt that if anypony would understand/help her it would be Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus was always a good pony to talk to about a problem. The two walked to the shy ponys' house and along the way AppleJack was nervous, she didn't know what to do about the crush that Rarity has on her.

Fluttershy, on the other hoof was slightly concerned, she didn't know what AJs' problem was. Then again she was also willing to help her friend, so she just focused on helping the orange earth pony with her problem. After the long walk they finally arrived at the cottage and Fluttershy lead AJ inside and they sat down on the couch. "So what's bothering you AppleJack?" The honest pony let out a long sigh, part of her was feeling guilty for telling Rarity's secret, but she needed somepony to help her so she had little choice.

"Well... Rarity has a... crush on me." After hearing that Fluttershy's face went blank, she had the same reaction AppleJack did when she heard it.

"Gosh... I h-had no idea."

Another sigh was let out by the honest pony. "Neither did I until this morning." Fluttershy could tell that this was a serious matter, but she didn't know if she had an answer for her friend. Considering she was isn't sure how to react, it was going to be a difficult conversation.

"So d-do you... you know h-have a crush on Rarity?"

"I'm not sure that's why I came to you, I was hoping you could help me figure this out." That remark made the pink maned pony gasp.

"AppleJack, I can't help you decide if you like Rarity, only you can do that." The orange pony sighed again and put her head on her hooves. That wasn't the answer she wanted and now she was slightly more confused. All she wanted to do was figure out what to do, she had never gone through something like this before. Sure, there were someponies who sort of liked her... but she never had somepony say they had a crush on her. To make it even more crazy it was one of her best friends who had the crush.

"I jus' don't know, I mean I like her as a friend, but I never thought of dating her." Fluttershy knew that her friend was in turmoil, but she also knew AppleJack had to decide on her own. In this case the only pony who could make a decision was the yellow maned pony, only she could know if she felt the same way about Rarity.

"Well, maybe you could give it a try, for Rarity's sake."

The orange ponys' eyes widened as she turned towards her friend, she wasn't sure if Fluttershy was serious or not. "Are you telling me to go on a date with Rarity?!" The honest earth pony had only ever thought of Rarity as a friend, and sure they hung out before but it was never romantic. Plus she always thought that mares had to date stallions.

"Think about it from her perspective... you know if y-you want too." The more she thought about it, the more she realized Fluttershy was making sense. Rarity might fall apart if the she said no. That purple unicorn almost always over reacted to any problem, and hurting her feelings could send her over the edge. But if she didn't feel that way than it wouldn't be right to lie to Rarity just to spare her feelings. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just saying you should consider Rarity's feelings." AppleJack had her answer, she was ready to face Rarity and give her an honest response.

She got off the couch and prepared to leave. "I know what to do, thank you Fluttershy ah appreciate your help." Fluttershy nodded and waved goodbye to AppleJack, who headed straight for the Carousel Boutique. She ran quickly across Ponyville making sure not to bump into anypony, she just wanted to get to Raritys' and talk to her alone. Although she seemed calm on the outside the earth pony was extremely nervous on the inside, she had to face the pony who appears to be in love with her... and she also had to think about her feelings towards Rarity. When AppleJack got to the boutique she looked through a window and noticed Rarity was taking a nap on the floor. A few seconds passed as AppleJack just stared into the window she then decided to knock on the door, it was now or never.

Rarity awoke when she heard a knock on her door. "What in tarnation were you doing on the floor?" She had an idea of what she was doing, everypony clopped from time to time... but she wasn't certain. She gave Rarity a look of confusion which made the unicorn nervous.

"Oh well you know, the floor really is quite comfortable." AppleJack decided to let it go, there were more pressing matters to attend to. She walked inside and Rarity closed the door behind her.

"So AppleJack, have you... thought about... what I said?" Rarity looked nervous and was fearing the worst, she had no idea what AppleJack was going to say.

The orange pony sighed, her insides filling with nervousness. "I've thought about it and... ah'm willin' to give this a try if you are?" That comment made Raritys' eyes light up. She couldn't believe AppleJack was willing to experiment with her. To say she was happy would be an understatement.

"Oh AppleJack, you've made me the happiest mare in all of Equestria!" Rarity gave AppleJack a big hug, which nearly strangled her.

"That's great but could ya let go of me before I run out of breath?" Rarity apologized and let go of AppleJack, who needed a moment to catch her breath. "So what should we do now Rarity?" There was a moment of silence, the purple maned unicorn didn't expect she would get this far and needed to think. She was far too concerned about what AJ was going to say, she couldn't really think of anything else.

Suddenly Rarity got an idea, the honest earth pony could tell because her eyes lit up and she swung her hoof in the air. "Id-ea! Why don't we go on a picnic?" There was another moment of silence.

AppleJack just gave her a look of confusion. "Uh, didn't we just have a picnic yesterday?"

"Yes but that was with our friends, it will be more romantic if we are alone." Rarity winked at AppleJack which caused her to giggle. The earth pony couldn't argue with that logic, and it did sound pretty fun.

"Alright, so what do we bring?"

"I'll go prepare the perfect lunch for us darling, you just wait here." Rarity went to the kitchen and grabed some sandwiches from the kitchen, she also grabbed a bottle of wine and some wine glasses (Yes they do have/drink wine in this story). She put the food and wine in a picnic basket and rejoined her friend in her living room.

"Shall we darling?" AppleJack followed Rarity out of her boutique and towards the same picnic spot they used yesterday. Along the way both ponies were feeling a little nervousness, this would be the first date either of them have gone on. Rarity needed to do her best to impress the orange pony, while AJ was just hoping this date would go smoothly. Neither of them were ever nervous around the other, but that's because it wasn't a date.

As soon as they arrived, they put down the blanket and got out some plates and the food. "What in the hay is this?" AppleJack picked up the bottle of wine with a confused look on her face. "Is this wine?"

A smile came onto the generous unicorns' face. "Why yes it is, I hope that's not a problem?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Rarity?" Rarity laughed and used her magic to pour wine into the two glasses.

"Of course not AppleJack, having a few glasses won't hurt you." They clinked there glasses together and started drinking the wine. Surprisingly AppleJack enjoyed the taste of wine, perhaps a little too much. She drank her first glass in no time at all, and the second glass was going down almost as quickly.

The wine was also increasing the earth ponys' appetite, she began eating the sandwiches one by one. "These sandwiches are delicious Rarity." She ate three out of the five sandwiches Rarity brought and was nearly done with her second glass of wine.

"Thank you sweetie, and the wine?"

"It's great, but it's making me a little light headed." AppleJack moved her glass away and leaned her head on Rarity's shoulder, causing her to blush. Rarity started rubbing AJ's mane and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Oh Rarity, this has been wonderful. I don't want it to end."

Rarity smiled and lifted up AppleJacks' head. "It doesn't have to." She leaned in and gave AppleJack a kiss, they were kissing passionately for a couple minutes. Both Rarity and AJ felt so much pleasure from their kissing, they didn't want to stop.

"Maybe we should go someplace where we can be alone?"

"How about we head over to my boutique?" AppleJack agreed as they quickly packed up the picnic stuff and began running back to the boutique, although it was kind of hard for AJ to run due to being drunk. Luckily she had Rarity there to help her get there. After several minutes the two made it back safely, and they didn't run into anypony they knew. Once there they opened the door and headed up to Rarity's room, the two then sat down on her bed. "Are you ready AppleJack?"

"Take me sugarcube!" The honest pony laid down on the bed and Rarity mounted her and began kissing her, this was a sensation neither of them had felt before. Both of them were enjoying the soft lips of the other, neither one wanting it to end. They kissed for several minutes, moving their tongues in and out of each others mouths while doing so.

That was all well and good, but Rarity wanted to do more. She stopped kissing and looked her lover in the eyes, those beautiful green eyes. "Now you just lay there AppleJack, and I shall take care of the rest." Rarity slowly started kissing AppleJack's neck, causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Oh Rarity that feels so good!" With each kiss AppleJack felt more and more pleasure, but what Rarity did next sent her through the roof. Rarity moved her lips to AppleJack's vagina and started kissing/licking it. Going faster and faster with each lick. The generous unicorn was really enjoying the taste of vagina, it was even better than in her dreams.

Moans of pleasure came out of her mouth as the purple maned unicorn kept licking. "Don't stop Rarity I... f-feel..." Rarity picked up the pace and this rendered her lover helpless, all she could do was lay down and enjoy. She kept on going, with no intention of stopping now.

AppleJack had reached her limit and was about to burst. "Rar-Rarity I'm going to..." Everything was perfect...

In their excitement they forgot to close the door, which meant that anypony could walk in. "Hey Rarity I was wondering if you wanted to..." Sweetie Belle walked into the room and saw Rarity buried in AppleJacks's vagina, a look of shock was on her face.

The two of them turned their attention to the filly. Rarity was angry while her lover was worried, she hadn't expected to get caught by anypony. Let alone Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle, you really should have knocked before entering my room!" Sweetie Belle was about to leave but then she saw some sort of goo coming out of AppleJack's vagina. She hadn't seen anything like it before.

"What are you two doing?" Rarity had to think for a moment because she didn't know what to say to her sister, she had been too young for 'the talk'. The purple maned unicorn couldn't think of anything, and lying certainly wouldn't help anything.

Even though Rarity didn't know what to say her friend did, she was the element of honesty after all. "We were makin' love." There was a brief pause before Sweetie Belle ran out of the room. "Uh Rarity maybe you should go check on her." Rarity left the room and went to find Sweetie Belle in her room, sitting on her bed. All sorts of emotions must have been running through her head, walking in on ponies making love was probably a bad experience.

Rarity sighed as she made her way over to her sister. "Sweetie Belle, now I know you must be confused by what you saw in there."

"Why were you on top of AppleJack?"

Once again she sighed, maybe now was a good time to have 'the talk' with her sister. "Well... when two ponies 'like' each other they can kiss, or do things to their private parts." She explained, trying to put things into context.

"So you were kissing AppleJack's..."

"Vagina, and yes I was." This was a lot for the little unicorn to take in but she soon realized what was going on. She may have just been a filly, but she was smarter than most ponies gave her credit for.

"So do you... like AppleJack?"

"If you must know... yes I do, but you can't tell anypony about us or what you saw. Especially not Apple Bloom and Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle got excited for her sister, because her sister had found a special somepony. Most ponies seemed unsuitable for Rarity, but now she had found a pony who she wants to be with.

"Ok Rarity I won't tell anyone." Rarity hugged her sister and went back to her room.

"AppleJack I'm ready to continue if you..." She walked in but saw nopony, her friend must have left. Upon further inspection the white unicorn noticed a note on her bed.

_Dear Rarity,_

_ I need to think some things over, it is nothing against you I just need some more time to decide if this is what I really want. Come to Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow and we can discuss this further. Don't blame Sweetie Belle for what happened it was our fault for not being careful, I promise we will sort all of this out tomorrow._

_ AppleJack_

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not too many changes in this one but the changes will be more prominent as the rest of the story goes on. I'll still follow the original story but make key changes as I see fit, and hopefully you will enjoy the new and improved story. Be sure to R and R!

FutureShock


	3. Cortland

Hey guys FutureShock here and welcome to the new chapter 3. As we last left our ponies, they were in the middle of making love when Sweetie Belle walked in on them. Applejack left and needed some time to think things over, leaving Rarity worried. What's going to happen, well you will just have to read it and find out. I would also like to say that this is where I will be adding more to the story, and I also changed Golden Delicious's name to Cortland(because there is already a character with the name Golden Delicious). With nothing left to say enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three: Cortland

The next day Rarity woke up in her bed, she couldn't quite tell if what she and AppleJack did was just a dream. She then glanced over to her nightstand and saw the note that her lover wrote. _'So that wasn't just a dream.' _That was both good and bad news. It was good because she and the earth pony actually made love, but bad because of what the note said. Rarity got out of bed and took a quick shower, but also made sure to make herself presentable. If not for AppleJack than just for herself.

She was a little hungry but food could wait, there were other more important things going on right now. The purple maned unicorn ran out of her home and headed straight for Sweet Apple Acres to go see her friend and possible marefriend. As soon as Rarity arrived she trotted over to the house but there was an unfamiliar stallion standing in front of the door. He was a little bit bigger than Big Mac, his coat was orangish yellow and he had a brown mane. His cutie mark was a brown sack with a money sign on it. From the way he looked at her she could tell he wasn't too friendly.

"Who are you?" Rarity asked, once again noting how cold and distant he looked.

"The name's Cortland, how can I help you?" She had no idea where this guy came from or what he was doing here, but she needed to see AppleJack right away.

"I'm looking for AppleJack... is she around?"

Cortland glanced back over to the house and then looked back at Rarity. "She's inside the house... why do you want to see her?"

"I just need to talk to her." It seemed like he didn't want her around, it was just a vibe she got from him.

Luckily for her AppleJack had walked by a window and noticed her friend outside. "Hey Rarity, you made it." Rarity let out a sigh of relief and was now being greeted by a familiar face.

"Of course darling, why wouldn't I have come." The two shared a smile but the stallion had a frown on his face.

"Hey Cortland ah need to speak to Rarity inside the house... in private."

He glared at the two of them before nodding. "Fine... I'll wait outside." The honest pony then led Rarity inside her house and the two sat down on the couch. AppleJack was now ready to tell her what's going on, although it wasn't going to be easy for her to explain it.

Rarity on the other hoof was more eager to hear what her friend had to say. "So, AppleJack... what is going o..." AppleJack shushed Rarity by putting her hoof onto the unicorn's hoof.

"Rarity... Granny Smith... passed away yesterday." There was a moment of silence, it was as if everything suddenly stopped. Rarity sat there with a worried expression on her face, she could only imagine what AppleJack was feeling right now. Although she has never lost a family member she has heard stories about it, how awful it must be for those ponies who have lost somepony close to them.

"How did she die?"

"Old age... she died in her sleep." A single tear fell down the earth pony's face, that was followed by even more. She did her best to maintain composure but it wasn't working, the pain was just too great.

Rarity helped wiped the tears from her face and gave her a big hug, it wasn't a sexual kind of hug but more of a strong supportive kind. "I'm so sorry for your loss AppleJack, and I want you to know that I am here for you." That made AppleJack smile, which in turn made the generous pony smile as well. It was a tender moment between friends, but Rarity wanted more. When she leaned in for the kiss AppleJack pushed her away.

"Listen, there's somethin' else you need to know." A sigh escaped her mouth, this next piece of news wasn't going to be any easier to explain. "A couple years back I met Cortland at the rodeo competition in Dodge Junction. He said I was the most beautiful pony he had ever seen, and every time I went back we ran into each other and would have nice talks. At the last competition he told me he was a business pony and wanted to make a deal with Sweet Apple Acres."

Rarity didn't like where this was going, but she had no choice but to keep listening. "Please continue."

"So after I left your Boutique he was here, and he told me what happened to Granny Smith. I was devastated and he was there for me, he also offered to help out with the farm, and since Garnny Smith died I said yes. Cortland also confessed his feelings for me and asked to start a relationship." AppleJack didn't have to say anything else, Rarity knew what happened after that and she didn't like it. "I said yes, and that's about it."

There was yet another moment of silence, Rarity felt her heart breaking. She also had feelings for AppleJack, so didn't those count too. Why would she choose him over her. "B-but AppleJack, what about us?" Now Rarity was on the verge of tears.

"Look Rarity there is no us, there never was us. What happened yesterday wasn't real." That caused the unicorn to gasp.

"What ever do you mean 'wasn't real'?!" She was feeling a mix of anger and sadness.

"I mean we were both drunk and not thinking clearly, what we did yesterday was a mistake."

If her heart wasn't broken before it was now. Making love to her friend was one of the best experiences Rarity had ever felt, so how could it have been a mistake. AppleJack certainly didn't think so yesterday. "So... we can't... be together?"

"I'm sorry Rarity, I need to think about the farm and my family." Rarity was now starting to cry, she was unable to control herself. The honest pony went and grabbed a tissue for her sad friend. "Look we are still friends, but that's all we will ever be."

"I... understand, and I hope you and Cortland will be happy together." The two hugged for a moment before it was broken off. "Well I guess I should get back to my Boutique... feel free to drop by." She waved goodbye to her friend and exited the house. Their meeting hadn't gone as expected but Rarity was going to try her hardest to not let this get to her, a lady knows how to keep her composure.

She made it to the end of the walkway and heard somepony walking behind her, she turned around and saw Cortland. "Hey Rarity hang on a second." Rarity looked at him slightly confused.

"If it's about AppleJack don't worry, I know she wants to be with you." She explained sadly.

"Good, than I won't have to waste my time explaining anything to you." His tone put Rarity off, it sounded like he was happy about it. Now he did have a reason to be happy, seeing as how he was with AppleJack and all... but she still got a bad feeling from him.

"I suppose not," She let out a sigh. "So I guess I'll just take my leave. It was... nice, to meet you Cortland." The unicorn was once again trying to remain calm and not have a breakdown in front of the stallion.

Cortland didn't say anything, his only response was somewhat of a glare. The two looked at each other for a few moments before the earth pony turned around and walked back to his house. As he left a singl_e _tear fell down Rarity's cheek. Another sigh escaped her mouth as she headed home to her boutique, hoping the walk home would help cheer her up. It was a nice day outside so there was no reason to really be upset... ok there was a reason, but she was trying not to think about it.

While traveling home she noticed how busy the streets were, it seemed everypony was out enjoying the nice weather as well. As she walked by she noticed the smiles on almost everypony's face, which only made her frown stick out even more. Despite the overall mood she was still feeling down, and she was almost home already. That's when she decided to head to the spa, a good trip to the spa always cheered her up.

* * *

Cortland walked back inside the house and noticed his marefriend sitting on the couch. "Alright so let's go over the chores for the day." He cocked his head towards her and saw the sad expression on her face. The orange earth pony could only guess why. "What's wrong AppleJack?" He sat down next to her and gently rubbed her mane.

"Oh ah just feel real bad about rejecting Rarity like that." AJ explained sadly, her head hanging in shame as she did so.

"You did what you had to do for your family."

"I know... but still she seemed upset, ah did kinda broke her heat." Her eyes became slightly teary. She knew that her decision was the right one to make, but she also didn't like what she did to her friend. It was hard enough for her with Granny Smith gone, and now she had a heart broken Rarity on her hooves... today was turning out worse than she expected it to.

Cortland stopped rubbing her mane and turned her head towards him, they were now staring into each others eyes. "Listen your friend will be fine, she seems like a tough mare." That was a good point, Rarity didn't look it but she was actually pretty tough. "Everything will be alright, I promise." He leaned in and kissed her, it lasted a few moments before he broke it off.

AppleJack couldn't quite name it but something felt weird about that kiss. Cortland's lips weren't as soft or tasted as good as Rarity's did... but the honest pony just shoved those thoughts aside, now wasn't the time. "You're right, ah'm sure Rarity will be fine." Her smile was as sincere as she could make it, but on the inside the honest pony was still feeling down. Despite her sadness she had chores to do, a pony's work was never done. "Well ah guess we should get to work." With a sigh she got off the couch and walked outside. Cortland stood out the window and watched AppleJack get to work bucking trees, an evil grin came onto his face.

_'I can't believe it, this could actually work. As long as I keep Rarity away everything should fall into place.' _With a light chuckle he proceeded to join the yellow maned pony with the work.

* * *

Her trip to the spa was pretty relaxing, but it was really only a band-aid for her emotional scar. While in the spa she tried to tell herself that it wasn't the end of the world, that she would find another pony. The only problem was she didn't want to find anypony else, the generous unicorn wanted AppleJack. Sure there was the time when she attended the gala and wanted BlueBlood badly... but that was different. Prince BlueBlood was nothing but a selfish jerk while AppleJack was the opposite. She was somepony Rarity could depend on, and just when she admits her feelings somepony else swoops in and takes her..

On the one hoof she did feel for AppleJack, losing a relative was never an easy thing to deal with. The earth pony was vulnerable and needed somepony to be there, and Cortland was that pony. He seemed nice enough although Rarity had a feeling he was hiding something. These thoughts conflicted her, which made her question if she was just jealous of the two of them. Of course she was jealous, it didn't take her mind long to figure that one out. Yet that still didn't help her.

It only really made her wonder if it would be wrong to try and win AppleJack back, seeing as how Cortland was there to help out the honest pony's family. Now she was even more confused than before. With a sigh she finally made her way back to her boutique, hoping maybe a nap would help ease her troubled mind. After a few minutes of trotting she arrived, and slowly opened the door. The unicorn noticed how quiet the shop was, which made her wonder if Sweetie Belle was home or not?

She closed the door behind her and made her way upstairs, choosing to look down at the steps instead of ahead of her. As she reached the top step she heard hoofsteps coming from down the hall... it had to be Sweetie Belle. Rarity sighed as her little sister ran up to her. "Rarity you're back!" Well, at least one of them was in a good mood. "So how did it go with AppleJack?"

"Not well..." The purple maned unicorn turned her head away from her sister.

"What happened?" Her sister questioned.

Rarity closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "If you must know Sweetie Belle, AppleJack and I... aren't t-together anymore." Trying to keep her composure was getting even harder than before, especially because now she was talking about it out loud and not just in her head.

"Why not?" Sweetie Belle thought that the two of them would have made a great couple, they were already great friends after all. So why did it not work out? The filly was now determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, a stallion by the name of Cortland has made his intentions known, and he also promised to help AppleJack around the farm." A single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by several more. These tears did not go unnoticed by her little sister.

"Please don't cry Rarity." Sweetie Belle pleaded as she walked over and gave her big sister a comforting hug, hoping it would help to dry those tears.

The generous pony sniffled. "I'm sorry Sweetie Belle, I just..." Not a moment later she broke down, turning the small stream of tears into a waterfall. She broke off the embrace and ran straight to her room, collapsing onto her bed once she entered. Her face was buried deep into her pillow, which was now soaked in tears.

Sweetie Belle slowly entered the room, now even more worried for her sad sister. It almost broke her heart to see Rarity that sad, something that she had rarely seen before. She slowly approached the bed, unsure of what she could do to comfort her sister. "Is there anything I can do to help?" The filly was willing to do whatever it took to make her sister happy again, although she was unsure how to go about doing it.

"Oh Sweetie Belle I just want to be alone for a while." Sweetie Belle looked at her with concern before nodding, she then walked out of the room and closed the door.

She sighed as she walked downstairs, something told her cheering up her sister wasn't going to be easy. What the filly didn't understand was how things went south so fast. One minute Rarity and AppleJack were 'making love'(as Rarity put it), and now they weren't together. She just couldn't see why it didn't work out. _'I don't know what to do, but I think I know somepony who can help.' _With new found determination the white unicorn ran out of the boutique, not ready to give up on her sister yet!

* * *

Back on the orchard the other members of the Mane 6 had stopped by, all of them wondering how AppleJack was doing. Word of Granny Smith's passing spread rather quickly and AppleJack's friends wanted to make sure she was alright. To their delight she was doing alright(at least better than they expected). They each gave their apologies and told their honest friend that they were there for her if she needed it. The honest pony smiled in response and they all shared a group hug, which didn't last too long. "AppleJack!" They turned towards the source and saw a mysterious stallion approaching them. "Care to introduce your friends to me?"

"Everypony this is Cortland, he's going to be living with ma family and lendin' a helpin' hoof." She explained as the ponies walked over to him with smiles on their faces, with the exception of Fluttershy. She seemed more worried than excited. Despite that the shy pony still walked over and said hello, but she then walked over to her honest friend.

"Um... AppleJack, c-can I talk with you... in private, i-if it isn't too much trouble?" AppleJack chuckled lightly at her friends shyness but then nodded.

The two of them walked several feet away from the others. They finally stopped and the honest pony didn't waste any time. "Ah think ah know what you want to talk about, Rarity right?" Fluttershy nodded. "Look, ah like Rarity a lot, but as a friend. I gave being with her a shot and it didn't work out, that's all there is too it."

"But what about Rarity, she's probably upset." A big understatement but AppleJack didn't really know exactly how Rarity was feeling right now.

"Yeah a little, but she's tough. Ah know she'll be fine, and besides... two mares bein' together seems a little strange don't you think?"

Personally the shy pony didn't care about that stuff, if somepony wanted to be with somepony else it shouldn't matter their gender or anything else. "You know how I feel about that." The orange earth pony hadn't forgotten her friends' stance on the matter, but she was trying to avoid the whole 'Rarity' subject.

"You don't understand Fluttershy, ah have to do this for mah family. Cortland is willin' to help out mah family, and I can't jus' ignore his feelings either." She received a suspicious look from her friend. "Trust me, ah know what ah'm doin'." AppleJack trotted back over to the others leaving a worried Fluttershy behind.

"I sure hope so." She thought to herself before leaving Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Hey everyone thanks for reading this revised chapter. Upon re-reading the chapter I felt it was a little too rushed, I didn't like how quickly I turned Cortland(formally Golden Delicious) into an asshole. I feel like it's better to have a slower buildup than spill it all out. If you are new to this story than I hope I didn't just spoil anything. Have a great day everyone and be sure to R&amp;R.

Future Shock


	4. Rarity's Break Down

Hello all and welcome back to the revised story. So as we last left off Rarity had her heart broken by AppleJack and also met Cortland. Sweetie Belle talked to her sister and realized that she was in pain, so she set out to help her at any cost. The other members of the Mane 6 met the new stallion and Fluttershy had a chat with AppleJack voicing her concerns, to which AppleJack replied by saying she knew what she was doing. Does AppleJack have things under control, and can Rarity get out of this funk... read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Rarity's Break Down

Sweetie Belle had just left the Carousel Boutique a few minutes ago and was headed straight for Twilight Sparkle's house. Twilight was the one pony who seemed to be great at solving problems, so she seemed like the logical pony to ask for help. Plus she and the purple alicorn were friends, so it was safe to assume that Rarity would indeed receive help. Along the way however, she was stopped by her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Hey Sweetie Belle where are you off to in such a hurry?" Scootaloo asked as both she and Apple Bloom blocked her path.

"I have to go see Twilight Sparkle right now!"

"But we already had our Twilight time this week." Commented Apple Bloom, as they both gave the unicorn a confused look. Both fillies knew something was up and they were determined to get to the bottom of it.

Sweetie Belle didn't have time to stay and chat with her friends right now. "I know but this is an emergency!" Both Apple Bloom's and Scootaloo's eyes lit up with excitement. This would be another chance to finally earn their cutie marks, which in their books was long overdue.

"Well if it's an emergency the Cutie Mark Crusaders will help you solve it!" Scootaloo shouted which made the white unicorn tense up. She remembered that her sister didn't want anypony else to know about the crush, and she also felt it would be kind of awkward to just drop that onto her friends right now. Especially Apple Bloom.

"So, what kind of emergency is it?" Apple Bloom asked, and it looked like her friends were becoming impatient.

"I uh... thought of a way we can get our cutie marks. We can become... painters." There was a brief pause as the three stared each other down, and all the while Sweetie Belle was unsure if the lie worked or not.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Painters!" Shouted the earth pony and Scootaloo, much to Sweetie Belle's relief.

"Alright you girls meet me at the clubhouse, I'll go get the supplies." With that, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo headed to the clubhouse with new found excitement.

Sweetie Belle sighed as she was now able to talk to Twilight and get some help for her sad sister. She continued on with her journey and in practically no time at all she arrived at Twilight's. The unicorn knocked on her door several times before it opened, revealing the alicorn and her dragon assistant. "Oh hello Sweetie Belle, how's it going?"

"Not so good Twilight, can I come in?" Twilight nodded and led her inside, she then grabbed a couple of chairs for them to sit on.

Now that they were comfortable it was time for business. "So what's wrong Sweetie Belle?"

"It's Rarity, she's really upset and I don't know how to help her." Twilight had some sort of idea of what was going on, it didn't take a genius to figure out Rarity had a crush on AppleJack. Plus she did talk to her about it and her suspicions were confirmed. So she had an idea, but she didn't know how bad things really were.

"It has something to do with AppleJack doesn't it?" Sweetie Belle was surprised by the fact that Twilight knew what was happening, she just assumed it was only her and AppleJack.

"How did you know?"

"Rarity told me herself, so did it not work out?"

The purple and pink maned filly sighed. "It did work out, but now there's some guy trying to take AppleJack away from Rarity!"

Twilight instantly knew who she was talking about. "You mean Cortland?" Sweetie Belle nodded and the aliorn princess gave her a surprised look. "I went down to Sweet Apple Acres yesterday and I met him, he seems really nice... a bit distant maybe but still nice."

"Well Rarity is _really sad _and I don't know how I can cheer her up. It just really hurts me to see her like that and I just know you can help!" From what it sounded like, Rarity is just being jealous... but just by looking into the unicorns' eyes she could tell how sad Rarity must have been. It wasn't rare to see Rarity upset considering she would sometimes freak out over nothing, but to see her little sister almost start to cry was something new. "Please Twilight, I need you... Rarity needs you."

"I'm a princess, not a miracle worker... but don't worry Sweetie Belle, I will figure this out." Sweetie Belle waved goodbye to her friend and left her tree house, with that out of the way she just needed to go get some art supplies.

As Twilight was deep in thought Spike approached her, his face showing obvious confusion. "What was that all about?"

"Love problems." She didn't have to say anymore, the baby dragon waved her off, not wanting to get involved in that mushy girly stuff. Meanwhile the alicorn princess put a hoof onto her chin, she was just as stumped as Sweetie Belle was. Realizing that this would be no easy task she decided to do what she did best in this situation... make a list! A simple list of things to cheer her sad friend up couldn't have been too difficult to create.

* * *

Rarity had spent most of the day cooped up inside of her room, not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed. She was trying her hardest to cheer up but it was proving more and more difficult with each passing minute. Never before had she felt so sad about getting her heartbroken. When she met Prince BlueBlood at the gala he didn't quite meet her expectations, but she was more angry that he was a selfish jerk. She also didn't really have any strong feelings for him, it was just a simple crush.

This time however she did have strong feelings, and that her infatuation with AppleJack wasn't just a simple crush. The feelings she had for her friend were genuine. Yet despite her feelings she couldn't be with the pony she wanted... and it was all because of Cortland! The mysterious stallion who showed up clean out of nowhere and took AppleJack away from her.

She didn't even know anything about him, all she had to go on was the honest earth pony's word... which turned out to be more of a problem than she thought. There was a reason that AppleJack was the Element of Honesty, an Apple was always honest. So the possibility that the yellow maned pony was lying was a non existent one. It seemed as though there was no chance of the two of them splitting up... unless Cortland was lying.

Rarity knew nothing about him except that he attends rodeo competitions and that he had feelings for AppleJack, that was it. He could have been hiding something from everypony. It was a pretty strange coincidence that he shows up right when Granny Smith passes away. Of course, it could have just been a coincidence but it also seemed suspicious at the same time. Maybe she was just feeling a combination of paranoia and jealousy.

A sigh escaped her mouth as her stomach grumbled, she hadn't eaten anything all day. Rarity left her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She was craving something sweet and hoped she had something like that, to her disappointment though there was nothing sweet in the fridge or the rest of her house. _'Perhaps a trip to SugarCube Corner would do me some good.' _Even though a part of her was telling her it was a bad idea to leave her house she still chose to do so, depression wouldn't get the best of Lady Rarity today!

Slowly her door opened as she peaked her head outside, it was still light outside but sooner rather than later it would become night time. The purple maned unicorn closed the door and made her way over to SugarCube Corner, quickening her pace as she went. In just a few minutes the generous pony arrived at her destination, with a deep breath she entered the shop and was greeted by a cheerful friend. "Hiya Rarity!" Pinkie was overjoyed to see one of her friends, which wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Hello Pinkie." She greeted rather solemnly.

Pinkie cocked her head and noticed how sad her friend looked. "What's wrong Rarity?" She asked which made Rarity jump in surprise.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Come on Rarity I know something's wrong. Why don't you come tell your aunt Pinkie Pie all about it?" The pink pony walked over to her friend and gave a comforting smile.

Rarity sighed. "It's... complicated, and I'm not sure you want to hear it." She turned away but Pinkie instantly grabbed her head and turned to face her.

"I do want to hear it!" Pinkie insisted.

"Alright, well..."

Before she could continue the door to SugarCube corner opened. "Hi Cortland!" Hearing that made the white pony tense up. Why did he have to come here?!

"Evenin' Pinkie, ah'm just here to pick up some sweets for AppleJack."

"Ooh, sounds delicious, I'll be right back." Despite not knowing what the stallion wanted Pinkie happily bounced into the back room.

Once she left Cortland turned and noticed Rarity, he also noticed how nervous she looked right now. "Well if ain't Rarity."

"I'm only here for some desserts, nothing more." Rarity didn't want to deal with the stallion right now, so she just hoped he would leave sooner rather than later.

"Need something to fill the void now that AppleJack's mine?" His question struck a nerve, and Rarity just glared at him.

"Alright Cortland, I want to know what you're up to?"

Cortland just chuckled. "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Well I just find it odd that you show up right as Granny Smith passes away." She stated making him grin, which really unnerved the unicorn. Something about it was so unsettling and slightly creepy.

"Sorry to break it to you, but my arrival and Granny Smith's death aren't related. And even if I was up to something what makes you think I would tell you?" Rarity couldn't think of a response. "Just face it Rarity you're just angry because AppleJack chose me and not you."

"That's ridiculous, I'm just looking out for a friend." Rarity protested.

"'Looking out for a friend', is that what you call it? Because to me it seems like somepony's jealous, and I also think you just want me to be 'up to something' so that you can win back AppleJack."

The purple maned pony looked around nervously. "I uh..."

"She doesn't want you, she wants me. So you'd better just accept the fact that she found happiness without you, unless you want to get in the way of her happiness?" Rarity only stared at the floor, defeated. She just couldn't think of a response. "Good, I'm glad we could reach an understanding."

Not a moment later Pinkie returned with a box on her back. "Sorry it took so long, but while I was gathering desserts for AppleJack I just couldn't decided what to give her so I ran around gathered a bunch up so I could decided easier but then I just put them all in here!" She smiled much to Cortland's confusion.

He reached into his saddlebag and took out a bag of bits and payed the pink pony. "Thank you kindly." The stallion walked out.

"Bye Cortland! Pinkie smiled before noticing the even more distraught look on her friends face. Before she could ask anything Rarity ran out of the room, not saying a word. The pink pony frowned, one of her best friends was upset and she didn't know what was wrong. Could it have been Cortland... maybe. Pinkie didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet(remembering the time with the dessert and the train), so instead she would go find this information out for herself.

After grabbing the bag of sweets she prepared for Rarity she exited SugarCube Corner and ran over to the Carousel Boutique. Several ponies waved to her but she didn't stop and chat, Rarity was her top priority. Once she reached the home of her friend she knocked on the door. No answer. She tried again, no answer. "Rarity?" She thought she could hear crying inside but she wasn't sure. "Rarity it's me Pinkie Pie, can I come inside?" She asked while placing the candy bag next to her.

It took a few moments for the pink pony to hear any sort of response. "Go away!" The white unicorn yelled, which made the party pony sigh in relief. She now had confirmation that Rarity was all right.

"Come on Rarity I just want to help you. Just let me inside." Given the circumstances Pinkie didn't know if she would ever enter the Boutique, but it was worth a shot.

"I just want to be alone Pinkie Pie, so can you please just leave?"

The last pony she wanted to talk to was Pinkie Pie, even if she was always willing to help out a friend in need. Truthfully the fashionista just wanted to be alone, it was better that way. The only problem was that the pink pony at her door had trouble taking no for an answer. "I'm not leaving until you let me inside!" Pinkie yelled in determination. She stood there for a few moments before the door opened, the earth pony smiled in response. Her smile was replaced by a shocked look when a magical aura surrounded her body.

Pinkie was then thrown several feet backwards and ended up crashing into a big rock. The pink maned pony shook off her dizziness as she watched Rarity grab the bag and then lock the door behind her. Pinkie frowned once again, her attempts weren't working at all. To maker matters worse she was just thrown off the doorstep, almost like she was an unwanted guest or some sort of pest. All of this left the pink pony even more confused. What could she do now, giving up on her friend wasn't an option.

She needed to help Rarity but she still didn't know how, and talking to her about it wasn't currently an option either. She then remembered back to a few minutes ago, and how it might have been Cortland who caused all this sadness. So maybe it was Cortland she needed to talk to. With new found determination Pinkie galloped at full speed over to Sweet Apple Acres, hoping to sort all of this crazy mess out.

* * *

Hey I hope you all enjoyed this revised chapter, and I'm sure you can see the differences. I originally had three days pass just like that and told you what happened, but now I feel like showing would be much better! Also Fluttershy was supposed to be in this chapter but she won't appear till I think next chapter, so instead I had Pinkie make more of an appearance. Stay tuned for more and peace out!

FutureShock.


	5. Life on the Orchard

Hello everypony and welcome back to the show. As we last left off Sweetie Belle went to seek Twilight's help, which didn't go exactly as she planned. Meanwhile Rarity braved the outside and was craving something sweet, to her horror she ran into Cortland and had a bad conversation with him. Pinkie Pie noticed how sad Rarity was but couldn't talk to her, so now she's heading to see Cortland. Now just relax and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Life on the orchard

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly for the honest earth pony, she had been keeping herself busy by doing her chores. Even after finishing her chores she went back and made sure they were all done correctly. Her mind felt like it was twisting and bending and just going crazy, this whole 'incident' was still on her mind. She hadn't seen Rarity at any point after that but she kind of expected it. AppleJack didn't know if Rarity was mad at her or what, she just prayed that wasn't the case. She still wanted to be friends with the purple maned unicorn but she was also worried that Rarity still wanted them to be more.

Her thoughts were stopped when AppleJack bucked the next tree, making the apples fall into the baskets bellow. Luckily she at least had work to push away all the harmful thoughts inside of her mind. As she wiped some sweat from her brow she noticed Cortland leaving the house, and that he was making his way towards her. "Ah think that's enough work for the day, you did a nice job out there." Cortland said as he looked at the empty apple trees.

She just scratched her head in response. "Thanks... ah guess."

The stallion could tell that something was wrong with AppleJack, and he had a pretty good idea of what it was. "Somethin' wrong AppleJack?"

"I'm still feelin' guilty about hurtin' Rarity's feelings... maybe ah should talk to her again." She didn't know if it was a good idea to talk to her, at this point she wasn't sure if there was anypony she could talk to. A sigh escaped her mouth at the new thought.

"Why? You already set her straight, there's not much more you can say at this point." Cortland stated, making his marefriend sigh once more.

"Ah know... but why does this have to be so gosh darn frustrating?!" In her anger she bucked an already empty tree and it almost fell over.

He slowly started rubbing her mane. "AppleJack everything will be fine, it might take a bit but everything will work itself out." He gave her a kiss and she gave a small smile, although it was slightly forced. "Now come on, we should get to bed. Got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

AppleJack nodded slightly before the two of them headed off inside. After saying their good nights to the rest of the Apple family the two entered AppleJack's room. With slight hesitation the two hoped into bed. "Well, good night Cortland." The honest pony said as her coltfriend as he nodded.

"Good night AppleJack." Was all he said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

It took a while for the orange earth pony to fall asleep, she was having more trouble than she thought. For some reason she felt alone, like there was nopony she could talk to about this and let it all out. As she laid there in bed the honest pony hoped that everything would be better in the morning. Things usually turned out better the next day.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was now in a full gallop, not wasting any time in heading towards the home of AppleJack. After getting a good nights rest she was ready to get some answers... that was her plan at least. She didn't really know if Cortland would be willing to talk, but she could at least pray that she would learn something useful. Moments later she arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and saw AppleJack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac outside doing their normal chores. As the Apple family worked they saw the pink pony approaching them.

"Well howdy there Pinkie Pie, what can I do you for?"

"I was hoping to talk to Cortland, is he around?" The pink pony asked.

The honest pony glanced back to her house. "He's inside. Why do you want to speak with him?"

There was a pause before Pinkie answered. "I just really need to speak with him, it's important."

"Well, alrighty then." Before she left she couldn't help but notice how sad AppleJack looked, it wasn't as bad as Rarity but still not great. That just made her even more determined. Once she helps Rarity she can help AppleJack, and then every one of her friends will be happy again. The thought of that made her want to bounce around happily, but she refrained from doing so... this was a serious matter.

After a short walk the party pony entered the house and looked around, only to find Cortland sitting on the couch. "Oh, it's you, Pinkie Pie right?" Pinkie nodded. "Well do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You see my friend Rarity is _really _sad and I don't know how to cheer her up, but she seemed fine yesterday when she came into Sugar Cube Corner but then you came along and that made her sad so I was wondering if you would know why Rarity would be sad around you?" It took the stallion a few moments to register the question, he hadn't heard any pony speak that quickly before.

"Why would ah know anythin' about that, I barely know the mare." He stated plainly.

"Well I just thought it was weird that she came into the bakery and then just left."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I'm makin' Rarity sad?" His tone was getting slightly more defensive and angry at the same time, making the pink earth pony slightly nervous.

"Of course not, well... maybe." Pinkie noticed his brow furrow and his mouth turn into a frown. "I don't know anything and I just want to help my friend out, so that's why I was hoping you knew anything."

"Ah don't so why don't you just leave." Cortland replied harshly while pointing towards the door. Pinkie frowned as she exited the house, that didn't go quite as she expected it to. Sure Cortland seemed a little distant, but she didn't think he could be so mean.

As Pinkie was leaving she once again ran into her friend, who still seemed to be in a not so great mood. "So how was your talk with Cortland?" The orange earth pony inquired.

"Not great." She answered, causing her friend to raise an eyebrow.

"Is there somethin' wrong Pinkie Pie?"

A sigh escaped the pink pony's mouth. "It's Rarity, she's really sad and I don't know how I can help her cheer up." Hearing that made AppleJack tense up, Pinkie was definatley onto her and Rarity.

"Well ah wish there was somethin' I could do ta help." There was one thing she could do but that wasn't really an option at the moment.

"I'm sure something will come to me, thanks anyway AppleJack." She waved goodbye to her friend and left the orchard.

Once she was gone AppleJack let out a sigh. She really didn't mean to hurt Rarity so much, and that fact hurt the earth pony as well. Why did she have to be in the middle of this big mess. Life was simpler before she attracted the attention of a stallion and her best friend. Part of her wanted to just leave and never look back... but she instead chose to listen to another part, one that told her to stick it out and hope things got better. With a small shudder the honest pony went back to her chores, hoping that her mind would clear itself soon.

* * *

Twilight was pacing around her house in frustration, this was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. She had been at it for almost two days and still couldn't think of anything. Helping Rarity was a top priority but the white unicorn didn't exactly have an easy problem to fix. Rarity wanted AppleJack but she couldn't have her because AppleJack was now in a relationship with another pony... the purple alicorn felt like slamming her head against a wall. Normally coming up with a solution to something was easy, so why was it so hard now?

Before she could actually slam her head into something she heard a knock at her door, she opened it to reveal Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy how's it going?"

Fluttershy took a good look at her friend and noticed how tired and ragged she looked. "Are you alright Twilight, you look awful." The pegasus observed, making the alicorn sigh.

"I'm fine, I just haven't gotten much sleep recently." She answered. "So what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Rarity around lately."

"No I haven't, and it's not just because I've been in my house the whole time." Twilight stated sadly, unaware that her friend had an idea of what she was talking about.

"Are you worried about Rarity too Twilight?"

The alicorn's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait do you know what's going on?" She asked as Fluttershy nodded.

"I talked to AppleJack about it but I haven't had a chance to talk to Rarity. I asked around but nopony has seen her in a few days." Fluttershy said with worry in her voice.

"The situation must be worse than we thought." Twilight observed as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Is this why you haven't gotten much sleep lately."

Twilight nodded. "Sweetie Belle told me what was happening and I've been trying to find a way to help Rarity, but I just couldn't. This is just... ugh!" The purple maned pony cried out in frustration as her friend walked over and gave her a hug.

"There there Twilight, it's ok... but maybe you should get some rest." The shy pegasus suggested.

"But what about Rarity?"

"I will go to her home and see if she's there, and if she is than I'm I'll be able to think of a way to help her."

As much as the princess wanted to protest she couldn't, those were good points. Plus she was way too tired to think at the moment. With a small nod she headed up the stairs and into her bed, just as the pegasus left her home. Fluttershy trotted over to the Carousel Boutique, quickening her pace as she traveled. Within a few moments she arrived and knocked on the door... there was no answer. She knocked again but still no answer. "Rarity, are you in there?"

To her luck the door slowly creaked open. The shy pony hesitantly walked inside the dark room, glancing around for any signs of her friend. It was then that she noticed the unicorn in question, except she didn't quite look like herself. Her mane was disheveled and her robe appeared to be wine stained. Scattered along the floor were several empty wine bottles. There was also a bunch of crumbs and empty tubs of ice cream on the floor as well. Fluttershy let out a gasp as the unicorn struggled to sit up. "Flutter-shy, ish that y-you darling?" Rarity finally stood up and staggered over to her pegasus friend.

"Yes it's me, nopony has seen you in days so I decided to come check up on you."

"Well aren't you... shweet." The drunken unicorn stated, the smell of wine prominent on her breath. It made the shy pony take a few steps back, she never did like the smell of alcohol.

"How much wine have you had Rarity?" Fluttershy asked out of concern.

Rarity stood there for a few moments, her body rocking back and forth as she did so. "I had a c-couple of drinksh, but I'm to-tally not drunk!" She protested. Although it was plainly obvious that she was in fact drunk.

"Um, maybe you should lie down for a little bit."

"I already told you I'm fine!" The purple maned pony shouted.

"No you didn't." Fluttershy said both nervously and quietly.

Before the unicorn could respond she fell backwards and proceeded to pass out on the floor, making her friend sigh. Fluttershy then grabbed her drunk friend by her forehooves and tried to get her upstairs to her bed. It wasn't easy due to the fact that she wasn't used to lifting heavy things, but with the help of her wings she was able to carefully bring Rarity upstairs. Once the drunken unicorn was safely in bed and out of her stained robe Fluttershy headed back downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water ready for her friend once she woke up. After placing the glass on Rarity's night stand a knock was heard at the front door... which was followed up with several loud knocks. Fluttershy quickly walked downstairs and opened the door, to her surprise it was Pinkie Pie. Both were surprised by the others appearance. "Fluttershy, what are you doing in Rarity's house?"

"I came to check up on her since nopony has seen her in days." Her explanation made the pink pony gasp.

"Oh my gosh, that's why I'm here too! I tried talking to her earlier but she wouldn't let me in no matter how much I tried... wait how did you get inside."

"The door was unlocked so I went inside."

Pinkie just blinked twice before shrugging. "So where is Rarity?" She asked.

"Sleeping upstairs, I found her lying drunk on her floor." Fluttershy said sadly, making her friend gasp.

"Is she alright?!" Her voice went from quiet to loud in an instant, nearly giving the shy pony ear damage. She soon realized how loud she just sounded at that moment. "Sorry."

Fluttershy chuckled nervously. "That's ok Pinkie, but please try to be quiet. I wouldn't want Rarity to be woken up."

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated since nopony will tell me what's going on. Both AppleJack and Rarity are upset but they won't tell me anything."

"Well I um, know what's going on."

Right after she said that Pinkie grabbed the sides of her head and looked her straight in the eye. "You do?! You have to tell me!" Pinkie Pie yelled quietly, remembering to keep her voice down.

"Ok, how about you come inside and I can tell you?" The party pony nodded happily as the two entered the boutique.

* * *

BigMac, Apple Bloom, and Cortland were outside bucking some apple trees, and despite the nice day the two members of the Apple family weren't able to enjoy it. So far today it had been only the three of them outside working. AppleJack had been inside all day, barely leaving her room. This worried BigMac but every time he knocked on her door there was no answer. At first he excused as sleep(since AppleJack had been working hard the past couple of days), but now he wasn't so sure.

There was also the fact that Granny Smith's death was still affecting her. While the other members of the Apple family were still hurting from it they did their best to press on. Focusing on work was a good way to help them cope with the loss, but it still hurt them. There were several factors at play but the red pony had a suspicion that there was something else involved too. He just couldn't think of who or what it could be though, which troubled him even more.

While in thought Apple Bloom walked up to her brother. "Hey BigMac," He turned towards his sister. "is AppleJack still inside?"

"Eeyup." The stallion answered.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?"

The red pony paused for a second. "Eeynope." He stated sadly. It pained both of them that their sister was in pain. Even before today the honest earth pony seemed sad, and they couldn't figure out why. Whenever either of them asked her about it she told them not to worry about it, but they still knew something was up.

"Ever since Cortland showed up she's been actin' mighty strange." The filly mused, putting a hand on her chin.

"She's probably still adjusting to things 'round here." The duo tensed up and slowly turned around to see the stallion in question. "It's never easy to lose a family member, and it's probably a little weird havin' somepony new around the place."

"Well sure, but doin' chores is somethin' AppleJack always enjoys, even when shes sad." Apple Bloom explained.

BigMac nodded. "Eeyup."

"And she was out here yesterday." She added.

"Ah'm sure she just needs a little more time, some days can be better than others." Cortland stated. "Jus' give her some space, she'll probably be better in the mornin'."

The two glanced at each other before sighing and continuing their chores, hoping that their sister would feel better sooner rather than later.

* * *

Hello, I hoped you liked this chapter and are excited for the next one. More changes were present in this chapter than in previous ones. I did my best to show rather than tell, something I think I'm improving on. Will Rarity and AppleJack get over their respective sadness? Stay tuned for more, R and R, and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	6. Mistake

What's up everyone, and welcome back to the revised story. In the last chapter AppleJack was feeling even more conflicted on whether or not she made the right choice, and this also caused her to shut herself off in her room. Pinkie Pie tried talking to both Cortland and AppleJack, but she didn't get any kind of helpful information. Fluttershy took over for Twilight in helping Rarity and found her drunk within her house. After getting her to bed Pinkie stopped by and Fluttershy promised to tell her what was going on. Can Rarity and AppleJack cheer up, or will their sorrow get the best of them. Read and find out.

* * *

Chapter Six: Mistake

Hours passed as the pegasus explained the situation to her friend, and to say Pinkie Pie was shocked would be an understatement. "And that's what's going on." Fluttershy finished her sentence and noticed the shocked look on her friends face. Pinkie probably never expected one of her friends to have a crush on another one of her friends. Her shocked face soon turned into a smile.

"I can't believe it, Rarity likes AppleJack. How could I not have noticed it?" Pinkie started giggling, which soon turned into full on laughter. After a few good laughs she stopped. "So that's why the two of them are so sad, they're in love with each other."

Fluttershy gasped. "I knew Rarity was upset over AppleJack, but I didn't know AppleJack was also sad."

"Of course she is, and now it all makes sense." Pinkie stated, leaving her friend confused.

"What makes sense?"

A huge smile came onto the pink pony's face. "AppleJack doesn't want to be with Cortland she wants to be with Rarity, that's why she's upset. That's also why Rarity ran away when Cortland came into SugarCube Corner the other day."

Just then they heard a groan coming from upstairs, and it lead to only one conclusion. "Oh good Rarity must be awake." Fluttershy said softly, as both she and Pinkie headed upstairs. Upon entering Rarity's room they smiled upon seeing her awake.

The unicorn rubbed her head as she noticed her two friends in the room. "Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie... what are you doing in my boutique?" She asked as she winced in pain. "And why does my head hurt so much?"

"You don't remember anything that happened earlier?" Fluttershy questioned.

"No." Rarity answered.

"Well, I came looking for you and found you lying drunk on the floor. I put you to bed after you passed on the floor." The yellow pegasus explained, triggering the purple maned pony's memory.

With a little hesitation she answered. "Oh right... perhaps I did have a few too many drinks. But what are you doing here Pinkie Pie?"

"I came to check up on you because you were feeling sad, and when I got here Fluttershy welcomed me in. She also told me what's been going on." The pink pony explained, making the unicorn tense up and get a little nervous.

"W-whatever do you mean, n-nothing's going on." Rarity lied. Pinkie stared at her blankly, clearly not falling for the lie. "Oh ok you win, I love AppleJack! There I admit it!" Rarity yelled before starting to cry.

As she cried her two friends walked over and gave her a hug. "There there Rarity, it's alright."

"It is?"

They both nodded. "Of course silly, we don't care that you have a crush on AppleJack." Fluttershy stated.

Rarity sniffled. "Well, thank you... although it doesn't matter now. AppleJack is happy with her new relationship with Cortland, there's nothing I can do." The white unicorn said sadly, causing Pinkie to tilt her head in confusion.

"I saw AppleJack the other day and she didn't seem all that happy to me," She remembered making Rarity perk up slightly. "in fact she seemed kind of sad. It could have just still been the effects of Granny Smith's death though."

The white unicorn sighed before wincing in pain once more. Fluttershy laid Rarity back down. "You should drink some more water, that will help you with your headache." Rarity used her magic to grab the glass and lift it to her mouth, she then took several big sips. "What were you doing drinking all of that wine anyway?"

"I don't know, I was upset and needed something to dull the pain." Rarity admitted.

"So you really care about AppleJack huh?" Pinkie questioned.

"Yes I love her so much, but I can't be with her." She started crying once again, why did this have to happen to her. All she wanted was to be with the honest earth pony, but instead she just ended up in a big mess.

It was then that Pinkie snapped her out of her thoughts. "Why don't you just go tell her how you really feel?" The party pony asked, receiving stares from the other two ponies. "I'll bet if you go and tell AppleJack how much you love her than she will have no choice but to be with you."

Fluttershy seemed a little skeptical. "What if it's too late, and what if AppleJack _is _in love with Cortland." Rarity didn't want to imagine that as a possibility, but she would never know unless she tried.

"I think you might be onto something Pinkie Pie.

"Are you sure Rarity?" The shy pony questioned.

"Yes, I think I will go down to Sweet Apple Acres and tell AppleJack my feelings... after I get rid of this headache." She stated confidently.

The other two glanced at each other before smiling. "Well if this is what you want than I wish you good luck." Fluttershy said softly yet sweetly.

"Yeah, go get her!" Pinkie cheered, making Rarity smile.

"Thank you, both of you. You truly are great friends, and I promise to not drink as much in the future."

"We can stay with you, i-if you want us to?"

Raruty shook her head. "No I think I'll be fine darling, thank you anyway." With that the two other ponies left the room. Once Rarity finished the rest of her water she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, all the while hoping her talk with AppleJack was a good one.

* * *

AppleJack laid down in her bed as the minutes quickly turned to hours. She was at her lowest point right now and there was no fighting the depression. At first she didn't mind the idea of being with Cortland, in fact she was actually kind of glad. After meeting him at the rodeo competition and getting to know him more she liked the stallion. Sure, at the time she never pictured herself dating him or marrying him, but he was still a good pony and friend. So when he admitted he had feelings for her she was a little unsure of how to react.

After thinking about it for a little bit she decided to give him a chance. Being in a relationship was something new to the honest earth pony, and she was slowly finding out that it wasn't easy. Also not helping was the fact that she didn't really think she and Cortland would work out. AppleJack realized that she didn't have 'those' kinds of feelings for him. She only really saw him as a friend and nothing more. His displays of affection weren't really that great either, they didn't give her that exciting feeling that she assumed would happen.

The only time she felt that feeling was when she and Rarity were making love, now that was an experience that gave her that good feeling. The earth pony thought fondly back to that day, and how it was enjoyed by both ponies. Although AppleJack wouldn't talk about it out loud she did enjoy the aspect of having sex, especially with her friend. She offered to try it with Cortland but he declined saying that they weren't ready yet. While AppleJack understood she was kind of hoping to make love again soon.

All of these thoughts swirled angrily around her head, and it didn't help make anything clear. She was unsure how exactly all of this happened. One moment she and Rarity make love, and the next minute another pony shows up and wants her affection as well. It was as if her being with Rarity was seen as a bad thing, and thus the earth pony gets thrust into a bad situation. Except that wasn't really the case, AppleJack didn't really see it as a bad thing.

Sure she found it a little strange that two mares could be together, but the more she thought about it the more she learned to accept it. If two ponies wanted to be together than they should be together, no matter what. The only problem was that the yellow maned pony couldn't be with the pony she wanted. Her heart told her that the white unicorn was the one for her... "AppleJack?" Her thoughts stopped as she heard Cortland knocking at the door. "It's me, Cortland. You haven't been out of your room in a while and ah wanted to check up on ya."

She didn't respond at first, she couldn't think of anything to say. After a few moments of silence she spoke up. "Ah'm alright... I jus' need some alone time." Normally she wouldn't lie but she couldn't help it this time.

"Ah know that this can be confusing, but ah also know that talkin' about it can help... is there anythin' you want to talk about?" He asked with concern. AppleJack really wanted to talk about it... and yet at the same time she didn't. How could she tell the stallion that's in a relationship with her that she wants to be with somepony else? Talking about love in general made the honest pony a little uncomfortable to begin with.

"There's nothin' to talk about, ah just needed some space to clear my head."

From behind the door she could hear Cortland sigh. "Well... ah guess I'll be sleepin' on the couch. If you want to talk about anything in the morning I'd be willing to." He then started walking away from the door defeated, his attempts to talk to his marefriend had failed.

AppleJack sat up and got out of bed. She couldn't take this anymore, this craziness was too much for the farm pony to handle. She needed to get away, to leave and be alone to think this all out. Reaching into her drawer the earth pony pulled out both a pencil and a piece of paper. With the pencil in her mouth she wrote a goodbye letter on the blank sheet of paper and left it on her bed. AppleJack then unlocked her door before going towards the window in her room, she opened it and carefully exited it.

Trotting quickly but quietly the orange pony made her way towards the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres. Once there she turned and gave one last look to her home and family. _'Ah'm sorry, ah just can't do this anymore.' _With that she left her home.

* * *

Rarity awoke the next day pretty early, having slept for longer than she was used to. The unicorn passed out early the next day and had woken up almost more than half a day later. A yawn escaped her mouth as she walked over to her personal mirror, after taking a good look at herself she shrieked. Her mane looked like a giant fan had just blown right in her face. Despite her eagerness to talk to AppleJack the fashonista wasn't going to go outside looking so messy. After getting her mane back to normal and taking a nice relaxing bath she was ready to get her day started.

Galloping faster than she normally would Rarity made her way over to Sweet Apple Acres, feeling more confident about her ensuing talk with her friend. Part of her was still nervous/upset about all of this, especially with Cortland around... but Pinkie Pie was right. It was now or never. A few minutes later the purple maned pony arrived what surprised her was that nopony was outside working. Normally the Apple family was already up and getting to their chores, this made the unicorn suspicious. Something was clearly up and she didn't like it.

Pushing any negative thoughts away the generous pony knocked at the front door, and after a few moments it opened. BigMac opened it but he didn't seem like himself, there was something off about him. "Oh, hey Rarity." He greeted sadly, confusing her.

"Greetings Big Macintosh. Is AppleJack around, I would much like to speak to her." What shocked her the most were the tears streaming down the stallions' face. _'Oh no, this can't be good.'_

"Come inside, there's somethin' you need to see."

She hesitantly followed him inside where she found a crying Apple Bloom and a slightly less sad Cortland. BigMac led her to the kitchen table where a note was resting, Rarity glanced up at the red pony and he pointed at it. Although he didn't speak she could tell he wanted her to read it.

_Dear Apple family,_

_ Ah'm sorry to just leave you like this but I couldn't deal with this anymore. These past couple of days have been real confusing for me, and ah didn't know what to do. Cortland, while ah'm really grateful for all that you've done I've realized that I don't like you in the way you like me. I would have told ya but I just couldn't think of a way to do it without upsettin' ya. Please apologize to mah family for me, and please look after them. Ah don't know when ah'll be back but I jus' needed time to sort this all out. Ah hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_AppleJack_

Upon finishing the letter Rarity's heart nearly broke, her friend was gone and she would never get the chance to tell her how she felt. Plus she could only imagine how BigMac and Apple Bloom were feeling right now. Before she could speak Cortland glared at the unicorn. "This is your fault Rarity!" He pointed at her making her gasp.

"My fault?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for you and your 'feelings' for my AppleJack she wouldn't have left!" Cortland yelled.

The filly looked at her brother confused. "What feelings?" The older brother shrugged, feeling just as confused as his sister.

Rarity returned the glare with an even bigger glare. "So just because I like AppleJack means that I drove her away?! Maybe if you let her chose who she wants to be with for herself she wouldn't have run off." The nerve of Cortland, blaming her.

"Whatever, just get out of my house!" He yelled once again, not wanting to continue any sort of argument.

The unicorn merely scoffed before leaving the house. Once she left her face softened and a few tears escaped her eyes, the pony she loved was gone and she didn't even know where she went. AppleJack could be any where and Equestria was a big place. Of course some places could be ruled out, but there were a good amount of towns/cities to hide out in... maybe it was a lost cause.

No! She wouldn't give up on her friend. If there was even a small chance to find her than she would take it. After all, AppleJack was never one to give up, even considering recent circumstances. She was a loyal friend and would give a hoof or a leg to help out her friends, and now it was Rarity's turn to help her missing friend out. One way or another she would find AppleJack and bring her home.

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had some trouble writing it but I think it turned out well enough. So AppleJack has left Ponyville and nopony knows where she has gone. Rarity has decided to tell AppleJack how she feels and was saddened to hear that she left, but is now determined to find her missing friend. Will she be able to bring AppleJack home, and can she admit her feelings? Stay tuned for more and be sure to R and R!

FutureShock


	7. Lost and Found

Hey everypony and welcome back to the new and improved story. In the last chapter Rarity awoke from her drunken sleep and learned some interesting things from Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. AppleJack made a big decision and left her home, having been fed up with everything that has happened in the past few days. Can Rarity find her crush or will fate work against her? Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Lost and Found

Rarity was currently heading towards the train station, not wasting any time in trying to find her now missing friend. She had no idea where AppleJack would have gone and was trying to list a few logical places in her mind. One of the places that came to mind was Canterlot, but unfortunately that didn't seem likely. The honest earth pony wasn't really the fanciest of ponies, in fact she was probably the exact opposite. In theory it would make a good hideout for somepony like her, but AJ would probably have too much trouble hiding there in the first place. The next location that came to mind was Appleloosa, considering that she has family over there. Of course it seemed rather obvious but it would be a good place to start. Plus if she didn't find her there than maybe somepony had seen her pass by recently.

After another minute of traveling the unicorn arrived at the station, unfortunately the train to Appleloosa hadn't arrived just yet. Desperate for information Rarity walked over to one of the workers. "Excuse me sir, when will the next train to Appleloosa arrive?"

"It should arrive here in no more than half an hour." He answered.

"Thank you." With that Rarity walked over to one of the benches and sat down, willing to sit there and wait for the train to arrive. During her wait several fears came into her mind, most revolved around not finding her friend at all. She would never be able to forgive herself if that happened, partially because it was kind of her fault that she ran away. Well... that wasn't entirely accurate, it's not like the purple maned pony told her friend to run away. At the same time AppleJack was probably conflicted on her feelings for both Rarity and Cortland, so that didn't help anything.

While lost in thought time passed by pretty quickly without her realizing it. "All aboard for Appleloosa!" The conductor yelled as several nearby ponies boarded the train. Rarity took a deep breath as she entered one of the cars and sat down in an empty seat. The train ride itself was pretty much the same as the wait for the train, just more of the unicorn thinking about all the events that have taken place. It actually made the ride all the more nerve racking for her.

After a few hours of both silence and heavy thinking the train finally arrived at it's destination. "Now arriving at Appleoosa, watch your step as you exit the train." Rarity stepped off the train and looked around, hoping to spot AppleJack amongst the various crowds. At first glance there was no sign of the honest earth pony, but a familiar pony did catch sight of her and walked up to the unicorn.

"Well if it aint Rarity, how have you been?" It was none other than Braeburn and he seemed happy to see Rarity. It had been a while since they've seen each other and he was happy to run into a friend, because any friend of AppleJack's was a friend of his.

"Not well, I'm having a bit of a problem and I need your help."

He smiled and was ready to help Rarity with her problem. "What do you need help with?"

"AppleJack has left Ponyville and I'm trying to find her!" Braeburn's smile turned into a frown.

"Why did she leave?" He couldn't imagine why his cousin would just get up and leave, it didn't sound like AppleJack at all. He knew her well and he knew that she was tough and could handle almost anything. So this information was shocking to say the least.

Rarity sighed. "It's kind of a long, complicated story." She glanced toward the ground until she felt a hoof on her shoulder.

"Please tell me, ah don't know why AppleJack would just leave... and if this story can help find her than ah need to hear it." He pleaded, his eyes showing a good amount of pain.

"Alright. It all started days ago." And so she explained the story, including her feelings for AppleJack. She only included it because it was kind of relevant to the story. Of course the story was only one sided, considering she didn't know anything from AppleJack's perspective. While she did know a few pieces from the other side it wasn't enough to give the entire story.

Upon finishing her story Rarity let out a deep breath, she then noticed the surprised look on the stallion's face. "I had no idea you felt so strongly about my cousin." He stated sadly as the unicorn nodded. "Well if that's what you want than I support ya."

"Thank you Braeburn."

"No problem, and if ah see AppleJack ah'll be sure to let you know. And if ah don't than I wish you luck in findin' her."

Rarity gave him a nod and headed back to the train station, this time thinking about the next stop she would make. One other place came to mind and it seemed both plausible, and far fetched at the same time. Luckily for her the train arrived sooner than the one that took her here. "All aboard for Dodge Junction!" All of this started with the rodeo competition in Dodge Junction, so it seemed like the next logical place to look. Plus this wasn't the first time AJ ran away, and the last time she did she was found in Dodge Junction.

* * *

Cortland began pacing around the house, he was becoming more and more angry. While the other two ponies were sad he was ready to snap. The stallion had left his home and everything behind to start a relationship with AppleJack, and what did he get... nothing, Thus far AppleJack had shown no signs of affection towards him. She locked herself away and wouldn't talk about anything with him. He tried to be kind and friendly, and he even showed restraint when it came to love making. So what went wrong.

"When I find that bitch, ah'm going to give her a piece of mah mind!" Cortland yelled a little too loudly, causing BigMac to walk up to him angrily.

"What did you just call mah sister?!" Despite the small size difference BigMac wasn't going to let somepony say bad things about his sister.

Cortland furrowed his brow. "Well that's what she is, a little bitch." His comment gave him a punch to the face, knocking him down onto the ground, Cortland spit out some blood as he stood up and charged the red pony. A mighty headbutt brought BigMac to the ground, making Apple Bloom scream.

Before BigMac could stand back up Cortland kicked him in the gut several times, and then kicked him square in the jaw. Right as he was about to attack again the filly grabbed a hold of one of his hind legs. "Leave mah brother alone!" She yelled as the stallion grinned evilly. He then stood on his fore hooves and bucked the filly off of him, launching her into a wall.

BigMac used this opportunity to get back to his hooves and tackle the bigger stallion. The red pony struck him multiple times in the face and showed no signs of letting up, he was only stopped by Cortland kicking him between his legs. A loud shriek rung throughout the house as the red pony fell onto the ground in pain. Cortland stood up and brushed himself off, he then noticed the scared filly and the the downed earth pony. "Y'all are pathetic, can't even stand up to me." He began walking towards the door. "Ah'm gonna find AppleJack and when ah do I'll teach her not to mess with me!" He shouted as he slammed the door.

Once he was gone Apple Bloom ran up to her brother. "Ar' you ok BigMac?" She asked as he shakily stood up.

"Eeyup." He replied, although he was still feeling the effects of the low blow.

"What do you think will happen if he finds AppleJack?" Apple Bloom questioned.

The red stallion didn't know what to say, he didn't have an answer. "Ah don't know, let's just hope he doesn't find her." He coughed causing some blood to come out.

"Yer hurt, it must have been all those kicks to the gut." The filly observed. "Ah think you should rest, ah can look after you until you're better."

BigMac wanted to protest but didn't think it would do any good, so he just sighed and headed back to his room. As he left the young pony sighed. _'Please come back soon AppleJack.' _

* * *

The train chugged along and all the while Rarity was getting more and more worried. If her missing friend wasn't in this next location than she would have to travel all across Equestria to find her, she would have to search every area both big and small. After another couple of hours the train stopped and the conductor told the passengers to exit the train. Rarity got off and began looking around, but she saw no signs of AppleJack. She searched the area and even looked inside some of the buildings. To her disappointment her friend didn't appear to be here.

Not wanting to give up she walked over to a random pony, hoping that they had seen AppleJack around. "I'm looking for a pony by the name of AppleJack. Orange coat, blonde mane, wears a hat."

The pony put a hoof to her chin and then smiled."Oh yeah, I saw a pony like that come by here." She said making the unicorn light up.

"Really, where?!"

"She's in that house over there." The pony pointed to a house on the far left, and Rarity was both shocked and excited at the same time.

"Thank you!" She waved goodbye to the stranger and galloped at full speed to the house, once there she knocked on the door.

A few moments later the unicorn heard somepony inside. "Hold on, I'm comin'." The door opened and AppleJack was standing there, she was shocked to see Rarity of all ponies at the door. "Rarity, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you darling, I had a suspicion you were hiding out here." AppleJack smiled before sighing.

"I'm guessin' you read the note?"

She nodded. "I went to Sweet Apple Acres earlier to talk to you, but when I got there BigMac showed me the note." AppleJack sighed once again and led her friend inside.

"Rarity... ah'm sorry... about everything."

"You don't need to apologize dear, I'm a little bit to blame too." The honest pony shook her head no.

"No this was my fault, ah made a decision and it turned out to be the wrong one. There's somethin' i need to tell you Rarity." Rarity nodded her head and looked into AppleJack's eyes, she was intent on hearing her friend out. "Remember when I said us making love was a drunken mistake?" She asked.

"Yea..."

The yellow maned pony took a deep breath, now was the time to let it all out. "It wasn't a mistake and I wasn't that drunk, at most ah was a little light headed. I loved every second of our love making, ah never experienced anythin' like it." Rarity's eyes lit up, she was happy to know AppleJack enjoyed the experience. "Ah was starting to get used to the idea of us being together, but then your sister walked in and saw us. I didn't even think about how our friends would react so I needed more time to think."

"I understand, that's something I didn't think of either." Things were starting to become clear but there was more to the story.

"When ah got home ah found out what happened to Granny Smith, and I was devastated. I didn't even realize Cortland was there, and he started talking about my family's future and how he would help us out. Somewhere deep down ah thought ah liked him, so I agreed to let him stay. As the days went on I realized ah didn't like him the way he liked me." She explained.

"So you don't have feelings for him?" Rarity questioned.

"No I don't, and the more ah thought about it the more ah realized there was somepony else I loved." AppleJack looked her friend in the eyes and gave an honest smile.

"You mean..." Rarity put a hoof onto her friend's hoof.

"Yes sugarcube, I love you!"

Tears started forming in Rarity's eyes, she couldn't have imagined hearing those words. "Oh AppleJack." Rarity leaned in and gave her lover a big kiss. They kissed passionately, just enjoying the taste of the other pony. It continued for a few moments until AppleJack stopped.

"Listen Rarity can we start over?"

"What do you mean darling?" Rarity questioned.

"Ah mean can we go back to the idea of us being together. I don't want to be with Cortland ah want to be with you!" Rarity started to cry and gave AppleJack yet another hug.

"I wouldn't want it any other way AppleJack!"

* * *

Hey there and thank you for reading this chapter. So Cortland finally snapped and took his rage out on Apple Bloom and BigMac. So what will happen when and if Cortland finds AppleJack? Stay tuned for more and be sure to R and R!

FutureShock


	8. Together Forever

Hey there and welcome back to the last revised chapter of Apples and Diamonds, I hope you enjoyed the redux and enjoy this chapter too. In the last chapter Rarity began her quest to find her missing friend and ended up finding her in Dodge Junction. The two made up and now appear to have gotten back together. While that was happening Cortland got into a fight with the Apple family and has plans brewing. So now just sit back relax and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Together Forever

AppleJack's and Rarity's lips met and they kissed passionately once more, this was the first time in while that they kissed. They each had missed the soft lips of the other, so it was only natural that they were feeling so much pleasure. Several moans of pleasure escaped their mouths as their lips touched, on the inside their tongues interlocked and moved in and out of the others mouth. After a few moments they broke it off. "Oh Rarity ah had forgotten how soft your lips ar'." AppleJack complimented while looking into her lovers eyes.

"Well I had forgotten what an amazing kisser you are." Hearing that made AppleJack blush and giggle. She was soon caught off guard when Rarity moved her lips to AppleJack's neck, planting several soft kisses upon it. The honest pony moaned as the unicorn slowly moved down her body, finding any open spot and giving it a tender kiss.

Eventually she made her way to the vagina and began to slowly lick it, sending her friend into a world of pleasure. "O-oh Rarity, it's been so long since anypony kissed me down there." Rarity paused and gave AJ a confused look.

"You mean Cortland never pleasured you down here?"

AppleJack shook her head no. "He said he didn't want to rush anythin'." Hearing that made the purple maned pony determined to please her friend, and she knew exactly how to do that. She moved her tongue in long strokes over AppleJack's pussy and even it even made it's way inside the sex organ. By now her tongue was all over the orange pussy, and both ponies could feel a great amount of pleasure. Rarity then sped up the process, moving faster and faster with each lick.

"Don't stop Rarity... please keep going!" With every tongue stroke AppleJack moaned, she was loving every second of it. After a while she couldn't hold it in anymore. "I... c-can't hold it... ah'm goin' to..." The earth pony finally burst and all of her juices sprayed onto Rarity's face. AppleJack was feeling worn out but the night was not over yet. Rarity licked the cum off of her face and looked her friend in the eyes.

"Alright now AppleJack it's your turn, you still haven't licked my pussy yet!" Rarity was right, the first time they made love Sweetie Belle caught them before AJ had a chance to 'lick' Rarity. AppleJack nodded and she hesitantly moved her tongue to Rarity's vagina. "Come on AppleJack, don't be shy."

With a gulp her mouth made contact with the unicorn's vagina, and the earth pony's face instantly lit up. "Hey this vagina doesn't taste bad at all, it's very sweet." Rarity giggled but that was soon replaced with moans as AppleJack kissed/licked her pussy.

"Wow... I d-didn't know you were such a n-natural AppleJack!" She complimented as her lover picked up the pace, trying to do it exactly as Rarity had done to her. Thankfully she was having an easy time in pleasing her lover. "Faster AppleJack, keep going!" Rarity wasn't going to be able to last much longer, she had never felt a rush like this before in her life. After a few minutes she came all over AppleJack. This was AppleJack's first taste of cum and she enjoyed it.

The two were worn out and decided it was probably time for bed, so they laid down in bed and snuggled up against each other. "I love you Rarity!" AppleJack said as she kissed Rarity's forehead.

"I love you too AppleJack!" With that they both went to bed not worrying about anything.

* * *

The sun came up and AppleJack was the first to wake up, she noticed how peaceful Rarity looked while she was sleeping. It was actually pretty cute. As much as the earth pony didn't want to wake her she had to, they couldn't stay in Dodge Junction forever. So AppleJack started waking her sleeping friend up. "Mornin' sugarcube." AppleJack said as her friend woke up.

"What time is it darling?"

"The sun just came up so it's pretty early." AppleJack gave Rarity a kiss and they headed out the door. Before they could leave AppleJack needed to say her goodbyes and thanks, and she luckily ran into an old friend. "Thank you again for letting me stay here Cherry Jubilee." The earth pony thanked.

"Don't mention it, any time you want to visit you can feel free to stay here as long as you want." The red maned pony said as she waved goodbye to AppleJack.

The duo then went to the train station and they were able to board the train right before it was about to leave. They walked through one of the cars and found two empty seats and sat down. As the journey went on AppleJack was nervous, she didn't know how her talk with Cortland would go. This nervousness didn't go unnoticed by her lover. Rarity put a hoof onto the earth pony's hoof. "Your worried about Cortland aren't you?" AppleJack nodded.

"Ah'm just worried that he won't take the news well, and ah don't really want to hurt his feelings." She admitted, only to receive a kiss on the cheek from Rarity.

"It's alright darling, I will be there and I'm sure he will take the news just fine." Rarity gave AJ a hug which made her smile. In truth she wasn't sure herself how the talk would go, but so far things have gone well in the past day.

"Thanks Rarity, I couldn't have asked for a better marefriend." They both kissed and waited for the train to arrive in Ponyville. AppleJack was still a little nervous but she also knew what would happen if she didn't face Cortland.

The rest of the train ride went by rather quickly and it didn't take long for the two to arrive back in Ponyville. "Now arriving in Ponyville!" The train had arrived and everypony got off, and it was now time to face the music.

"Are you ready darling?" Rarity asked with a serious look on her face.

"Ah'm ready Rarity!" They made there journey to Sweet Apple Acres making sure not to bump into any of there friends, they needed to do this first. Of course they were going to tell their friends, but dealing with Cortland was the main priority. Along the way somepony noticed them and grinned evilly, he finally found his mare.

They eventually arrived at Sweet Apple Acres but didn't see anypony outside. The duo walked towards the house and opened the door, where they saw both Apple Bloom and BigMac. "AppleJack you're back!" Apple Bloom shouted as both she and BigMac ran over and gave their sister a hug.

"Yea ah'm back, I jus' needed to sort things out." She explained as they broke off the hug.

"We were worried you weren't coming back!" BigMac exclaimed as tears filled his eyes.

"Well you should be thankin' Rarity, she was the one who found me and convinced me to return."

Rarity blushed as Both BigMac and Apple Bloom gave her a hug. "Thanks Rarity." The filly said.

"Eeyup!" The red pony agreed as his sister noticed the injuries on BigMac's body.

"What happened to you?" AppleJack wondered.

"I happened." They all turned around and saw Cortland standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowed. "Well look who came crawling back! And here ah thought you were gone for good." Cortland said in a very cold voice.

AppleJack sighed. "Ah'm sorry for leavin' you without sayin' goodbye, but I was too scared to tell ya that ah don't love ya." Hearing that made the stallion get angrier. "Rarity is the pony ah love and ah want to be with her, I hope you understand."

The other two Apple family members glanced at each other confused as the stallion spit on the ground. "I'm sorry AppleJack but ah'm not going anywhere. Do you know what ah did to get here, ah left my whole life behind to start a relationship with you. Ah gave up everything and now you just want to throw me out?!" His voice became louder as he spoke.

"Look ah'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to give up your life for me."

"Sorry?! You're sorry?!" He got right into AppleJack's face and smacked her to the ground. Before he could do anything Rarity jumped on him and started beating the shit out of him. Seeing AppleJack get hit like that made her snap, and all of her hatred towards the stallion was being unleashed. There was nothing Cortland could do, he was unable to fight back as Rarity let loose a flurry of punches.

"How long should we let Rarity fight this guy?" Apple Bloom asked, as both BigMac helped his sister to her hooves. The assault went on for a few moments before Rarity was pulled off by BigMac and AppleJack, although it wasn't easy to restrain her.

"Idon't ever want to see you around here again!" Rarity screamed.

Cortland's face was bloody and he was experiencing a lot of pain. It then hit him that he made a mistake, once again his anger came out and it cost him the love of his life. Said anger had cost him many rodeo competitions in the past. With a sigh of defeat he started walking away from the Sweet Apple Acres, wanting to just leave and never come back.

Once he was gone the Apple family shared a hug, it lasted a few seconds before it broke off. "Thank you Rarity, you helped both me and mah family."

"No problem, you don't how much I hated Cortland." She admitted.

"So are you two really in love?" Apple Bloom asked, creating a bit of an awkward silence in the room.

"Yeah we are, and ah hope you two will understand."

There was a pause before BigMac spoke up. "Eeyup." Her sister nodded in agreement, making the two lovers sigh.

"Ah guess now's the perfect time to tell everypony about us." AppleJack said as she and Rarity left the house, they then went around town sharing their news. The reactions they received were mixed, but for the most part positive.

When they told their friends there was one pony who was the most shocked out of all of them. "Wait so you two are in love?!" Rainbow questioned as the two nodded. "And you all knew about this?" She asked the rest of the Mane 6, they nodded as well. "Well why didn't anypony tell me?!"

"We kind of figured you wouldn't be interested in this kind of thing." Twilight stated and the others agreed.

Rainbow wanted to protest but realized her friends were right. She merely scoffed as Rarity spoke up. "I would just like to thank all of you for being their for us during this difficult time." The unicorn thanked her friends who were happy to help.

"Of course Rarity, that's what friends are for." Fluttershy added.

"So does this mean you two are going to get married or something?" Rainbow Dash asked, causing both the unicorn and AppleJack to giggle

"Well we haven't thought about it yet, but if things continue like this I'm sure we will." The orange pony gave Rarity a wink and a kiss, making their friends go aww.

Pinkie smiled brightly. "This calls for a party!" She ran off and her friends all shared a laugh.

* * *

As the months went on their relationship became even stronger. Both Rarity and AppleJack had never been so happy in their lives, and when the time was right Rarity proposed to her marefriend. She said yes and the wedding took place several months later. Their friends helped with the bachelorette parties and the wedding itself, it was an event to remember thanks to Pinkie Pie.

The two were now sitting atop a hill, having a picnic just the two of them. "Oh AppleJack I'm so happy." She said as they watched the sun set.

"Me too Rarity, ah guess we just belong together." They both giggled and couldn't help but think how beautiful the sun looked as it was setting. "Well ah suppose we should be returning home now huh?" AppleJack asked and Rarity nodded her head.

They chose to live at the Carousel Boutique but AppleJack would still go to Sweet Apple acres and help out her family. Rarity even offered to help out as well, things were looking up for those two and they would have the rest of their lives to spend together!

* * *

Once again I would like to thank you for reading this story, I hope it was emotional enough for you. Will we ever see Cortland again? Probably not but you never know, it could happen. Will I make a Twilight and Pinkie Pie lesbian fanfic... we'll see. I do want to make some more MLP lesbian fanfics, but I'm not sure who I would write about next. Have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


End file.
